<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Alone by sufle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118120">Never Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufle/pseuds/sufle'>sufle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>707 breaking fourth wall to advance the plot, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaehee and mc are two lesbians who wanna snuggle, new year party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufle/pseuds/sufle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a New Year's Eve party, you find yourself reflecting over the past year with Jaehee and feeling lucky to call her your own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This fic was originally written December 2019/January 2020 for smoothiedoodles on Tumblr as part of a Discord Secret Santa event and I forgot to upload it at that time so... time to post it while it's still January and wintery! To be truthful my New Year's resolution is to upload one fic a month and it just so happens that this was the most fitting fic to post in January (and also because it would be weird to post it any later). Hopefully, you enjoy this fic and have a great day! ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cheers to the RFA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knocked back some of the champagne held in your gloved hand, the bitter and bubbly liquid unpleasant yet not dampening the festive mood that had swept over you. The air may have been bitingly cold, but the feeling in your heart, being surrounded by friends and your girlfriend, was enough to warm you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had only been a few months since you had joined the RFA yet here you were, ringing in the new year with them on the rooftop of one of the most expensive penthouses in the country, courtesy of Jumin’s black card. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not all of them, perhaps – Seven's absence was grave, instead replaced by one of his crazy inventions – a flying robot/drone (you weren’t quite sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what to call it) because he was the one putting together the much-hyped fireworks and drone show and thus wasn’t able to show his face for most of the night. Clearly, he didn’t want to leave a Seven-shaped void in his absence, hence this... flying robot… drone thing. It looked and moved more like a UFO than a drone but it was also quite small, about the size of a dinner plate. It was black but had an LED screen that would display kaomojis depending on its “mood”. You vaguely recalled that its name was extremely similar to a certain feline in the RFA, but after Jumin’s insistence that </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely nothing born from Seven’s mind would ever share a name with his beloved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you had just stuck to calling it either “the robot,” “the drone thing,” or “not-Seven.” While it had been initially creepy given that the robot appeared to be sentient and able to read Seven’s thoughts (such as all the things he would do to Elizabeth if Jumin turned away for 0.341973 seconds and acceptable alternatives for Honey Buddha Chips on his birthday), the weird factor wore off and at least for you, you could just dismiss it as another invention he made and if you didn’t think about it hard enough, you could almost pretend it was Seven himself. Keyword being </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Zen still seemed unsettled by it and tried to stay as far away from it as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the city skyline, you were truly stunned. The sky was a blanket of stars and a thin layer of frost coated the ground. Far below, city lights offered light to people at this very late hour but from up here, a sliver of the moon was your only source of light. With every exhale, your breath steamed around your mouth, catching the colourless moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t like it.” Jaehee reminded you, her flute pretty much empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ll finish this glass and get something else.” You grinned, wanting to do nothing more than huddle up under a blanket with her in front of a warm fire and rewatch Zen’s entire discography as you had done since Christmas morning. But duty called to celebrate with the RFA and with Seven practically begging that you attended, you were here today. But it wasn’t like you were annoyed at all – after all, the RFA had become a second family to you and normally you wouldn’t see any of the members apart from Jaehee and Yoosung for months on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rested your head on Jaehee’s coat-covered shoulder, vaguely aware that the other members of the RFA were now recounting their highlights of the year though you weren’t paying enough attention to focus on the conversation. This year had been amazing enough for you. Not only had you met a bunch of new friends for life, but you were also dating one of the most beautiful and hard-working women in the world. She was your </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was truly amazing how things had progressed between the pair of you in such a short period of time. It was hard to even recall that just a few months prior, the same woman you called your girlfriend was the same woman who had regarded you with such suspicion and apprehension in the chat rooms and was the same woman who had once worked herself to the bone under Jumin.</span>
</p><p><span>Indeed, some part of you still felt irritated about Jumin </span><em><span>because </span></em><span>of the whole fiasco, but wanting to be an adult about the situation you had at least heard him out and decided that while he wasn’t exactly the </span><em><span>best </span></em><span>boss… he was by far not the worst either. And at least enough time had passed that now you could make jabs at him about the situation that at least in the chatroom, he didn’t seem to be angry about.</span> <span>In the chatroom, </span><em><span>at least…</span></em></p><p>
  <span>…You suddenly felt really sorry for Yoosung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Earth to our party coordinator? Helloooooooo?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a familiar robotic voice snapped you out of your thoughts, its robotic voice like a hand tapping you on the shoulder to bring you back to reality. It reminded you of where you were and stopped you from falling further into that train of thought. The synthesised voice may have lacked the high-octane energy and overall vibe that Seven exuded, but it clearly still carried part of it in its own coding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a New Year’s Wish?” Zen asked, and you felt the weight of several expectant eyes on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a thoughtful noise as you pondered what that might be. Deep down, you really wanted to say something along the lines of for Seven to stop creating such worryingly smart AIs or for Jumin to stop suggesting that even though Jaehee no longer worked for him, she could still look after Elizabeth. Disregarding your own opinion on cats, Jaehee herself seemed as if she had lingering trauma from her work that made her visibly shudder whenever that cat’s name was mentioned. You could’ve even been a little selfish if you wanted, but that wasn’t in your nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish… that every day with the RFA was a magical one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before you knew it, the RFA was swept up in another round of cheers and knocking back the dregs of champagne, and just as you downed the last bit in your flute a familiar robotic voice cut out, a rush of cold air suddenly circling around you as not-Seven frantically weaved through your small group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate to interrupt the mood but my Master has a problem!! A crisis!! A national emergency!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A problem?” Yoosung was the only one to speak in a field of surprised (and not so surprised) faces, though if you strained your ear enough you could hear Zen mutter under his breath about how the robot gave him the creeps, “What kind of problem does Seven have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master says that if it isn’t resolved there’s a 98.5768 percent chance that the world could combust!” you swore that you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>the wind whip past you with how fast this thing was moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps you could agree with Zen. The nonchalant way this robot was talking, no less about potential crises, was unsettling to say the least. And the fact that the drone addressed 707 as “Master.” What was this, some weird fantasy he was acting out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jumin sighed impatiently, rubbing his head in a circular motion as if to soothe a headache, “Just be out with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agh! The scary aura radiating from the CEO-in-line is way scarier than my Master’s commands!” the robot sped up, and panic began to seep into your bones as you feared it would hit someone, “It’s the fireworks! He needs help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehee made a move to leave, your hand firmly within her grasp, “we’ll resolve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You two have to stay and relax! For plot reasons! My Master says he needs everyone else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plot reasons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time to argue! You’re witnessing the end of the world as we know it if you stall!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With this, it flew off back towards the endless expanse of stars above, and the other members of the RFA eventually left begrudgingly, leaving you and Jaehee on a now silent rooftop. The atmosphere wasn’t necessarily awkward, but you were left scratching for something to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehee must have felt the same way because she gave your hand a light squeeze, an expression on her face that the glow of the moonlight partially obscured, “Could we go and get some coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” you grinned at her, but you were concerned as you had come to learn that similar words were a code for when she was stressed or needed to get something off her chest. But nevertheless, you followed her inside, letting her lead you over to the makeshift drinks station where she produced two disposable styrofoam cups and started to prepare hot drinks, after asking you if you wanted one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you holding up?” you leaned against an empty table, loosening up your scarf now that it was significantly warmer in here. The room was fairly barren otherwise save for a switched off TV mounted on the wall and several spotlights which cast the room in bright, artificial light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” she sighed, frowning. She stared at the cups as if there was something to discern from their textured insides, “it’s just strange to see my… former boss again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt hearing that. Even though she was open about her feelings, you couldn’t help but think that there was more to this than she was hiding. Had you forced her to come here? Was she uncomfortable? Thousands of increasingly panicked thoughts ran through your mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at you, unable to hide the surprise on her face, “Of course not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t help but smile at that, a wave of relief washing over you. You moved closer to her, kissing her stone-cold cheek, “Okay, but if you’re uncomfortable we can leave any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks that were once flushed from the cold heated up and grew redder from your kiss, and she couldn’t hold back a smile that you thought was the most precious thing in the world. You were so mesmerised by it that you almost didn’t notice her hand you a hot drink, “Actually, I… wanted to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m listening.” You blew on your drink to cool it, subtly encouraging her with a slight nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to say thank you. For joining us and trusting us even when there was that danger from the hacker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pleasant warmth bloomed in your heart at her words, but you couldn’t help but tease her a little, “Would you still say that knowing how I joined, to begin with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem… Well, in the future you should exercise caution, but it led to something good,” she chided, taking a sip of her own drink. She seemed to choose her next words carefully, “you helped me go after my passion when I was too afraid to break away from stability. If it wasn’t for you… I think I would’ve overworked myself to death. And now I get to pursue my dreams for the first time in my life, with someone who I cherish. So… thank you for coming into my life, even though it was under strange circumstances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment you were stunned, unsure of what to say, “Jaehee…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just something I wanted to say to you. I’ve been meaning to thank you for these past few months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just say that and not expect anything in return! Let me say something too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist.” she took another sip of her drink, looking at you in such a way you couldn’t really tell what she was feeling. Was it anticipation? Excitement? You were unsure, but you willed your mind to try and think of something coherent to say back to her, to try and at least say something that didn’t make you sound like a bumbling idiot, “Well… I’m really excited to be pursuing our dream together. Like, I really look forward to making coffee and burning cakes and laughing at how bad I am at latte art with you… You know, you always speak your mind, but you respect my choices, even when they seem stupid in retrospect. And you deserve the world, yet you don’t ask for much. That’s what I really like about you. And… I know you’ve been through a lot. But you’re here. And I love you for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if at the end of this spiel you found yourself intensely studying the dirt in the grout of the tiled floor, blood rushing to your cheeks that felt so hot that you almost forgot that it was winter; you could feel Jaehee’s eyes on you. How could this woman make you blush so furiously and struggle to put your thoughts in order?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything, however, and suddenly the ground started to look interesting for some reason. You cleared your throat, voice trailing off awkwardly, “I mean… there’s no one else I would rather watch Zen musicals with than you… or open a coffeehouse with… is that too much to ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gee, brain, way to go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet she didn’t have the reaction you were anticipating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” You looked back up at her, seeing her set her cup down and move closer to you, close enough that she could cup your face and you could see your reflection in her golden-brown eyes. Your heart hammered faster in your chest, threatening to burst out. Her gloved hand was warm from the coffee cup, and you welcomed her touch over your burning cheek. Yet you couldn’t look away, you were addicted to this very moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head, reducing the distance between the pair of you, and you were magnetised, leaning in towards her too. In this proximity, you could even count her eyelashes and felt her warm breath ghost over your face. Fluttering your eyes-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What are you doing?” you were snapped out of it. Your heart raced. It took a second for you to realise that it was Seven himself, looking as if he had rushed here from another planet, “You’re about to miss the epic 707 firework show!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the initial shock, you couldn’t help but feel extremely embarrassed at being found in like this. It wasn’t like your relationship was hidden, you just didn’t want to be the victim of some weird fanfic or meme he would inevitably make out of the situation. So, you hurriedly pulled away from your girlfriend, gesturing to the Styrofoam cup that you had picked up, as if pretending nothing had happened just now, “We were just getting some coffee! We wouldn’t miss it for the world~.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you wouldn’t! Just be gay on main afterward, pretty please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddammit, Seven.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luciel, that’s quite enough.” Thankfully Jaehee seemed to be just as embarrassed as you were for getting caught, even though her composure didn’t seem to give her away. If this was the chatroom you were sure that Seven would make some comment about how Jaehee was being scary, but because this was real life where </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course she couldn’t use her rarely-deployed “scary” emojis</span>
  </em>
  <span> he just trotted off like a cat who got some cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking out and feeling the familiar bite of the cold air once more, you avoided the looks from the other RFA members. You were sure that they must have heard what happened, but defensiveness rose up within you. They could laugh all they wanted; they didn’t have a wonderful woman like Jaehee to call their own! Or anyone for that matter!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the faint crunch of slushy snow brought you out of your thoughts, and looking up you saw Yoosung cheerfully bound over to you, seemingly oblivious to what had happened, “There you two are! Ready for an awesome show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as quickly as that defensiveness came it left you, a feeling of excitement overtaking you, “Yeah! We aren’t late for the countdown, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just in time!” Zen had come over too, cheerful as he could be with Jumin in close proximity, “Besides, we probably wouldn’t have started without our two best members of the RFA~.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks flushed under his praise, and you couldn’t help but involuntarily shiver due to a sudden gust of chilly wind, “Come on, everyone’s a-.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT’S TIME!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too excited to continue, you leaned against the balcony railing so you would be able to see the fireworks better. The balcony was covered in a thin layer of snow and ice and tiny icicles hung from the railing. And the view across from you was stunning; you eyed snow-capped mountains in the distance, while everything closer to you was dusted in white as if covered in a dusting of powdered sugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt a familiar presence next to you and tearing your eyes away from the stunning scene before you, you found yourself looking at something perhaps even more beautiful. The moonlight cast a soft glow over Jaehee, her eyes twinkling as they caught the light. With your free hand you intertwined it in hers, you gave it a light squeeze, and huddled close to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were vaguely aware the RFA had started the countdown, but you were too immersed in silently observing your girlfriend to even join in. Time seemed to move slower, and the world seemed to melt away as if you two were shut off from it. You couldn’t help but think of all the things you could’ve said to her but didn’t back when you were indoors, and even if she couldn’t hear you, you said them in your mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “5!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for not giving up on me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“4!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for giving meaning to my life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“3!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for never giving up on your dreams.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“2!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for staying by my side.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“1!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you… for existing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“0!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could even react to the first explosion in the sky, you felt Jaehee’s soft lips press against your own, continuing that interrupted kiss. The sky was lit up in a colourful backdrop behind you, but the loud bangs and explosive colours were dull compared to the feeling of her lips on yours. Tingles spread across your body, and your heart was soaring. Her hand that wasn’t holding her own cup of coffee was cradling your face as if you were the most precious thing in her world, emitting a faint warmth that spread beyond where she touched you. You couldn’t help but give in to the kiss, arms wrapping around her neck. You felt your cup slip out of your hand and spill its contents, but you didn’t even care at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how the RFA changed next year, or what challenges you faced, nothing would compare to calling this woman your own.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>